


Monday Morning 3:59

by Rrose_Selavy



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Battleworld (Marvel), Breathplay, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrose_Selavy/pseuds/Rrose_Selavy





	Monday Morning 3:59

所以，这就是他了：凌晨三点抛下工作来与他的国王鬼混，郁郁寡欢，煽情，淫荡，做作，把处心积虑地拔高了半分的嘶哑呻吟分批次装瓶封口，以便在需要的时候定量取用。杜姆不喜欢他这些把戏；他想要没人见过的那个真实的托尼，如同他想要真实的霸权，真实的仁爱与恶行。真是痴心妄想。正是因此，他才会选择把手探到身下将自己的穴口撑开，同时试着让自己的鼻息再湿润一点，心跳再剧烈一点。因为这不是他想要的。

杜姆果然顺着他的邀请长驱直入，像瘟疫一样迅速俘获了他的整个身体，被压抑的呼吸一下一下刺穿他的后颈。他身上一定全是杜姆的气味，再这样下去总有一天杜姆会亲手将他的家徽烙刻在托尼的皮肤上，像一句符咒一样包裹着他。他试着不去想画面那有多么下流且屈辱，但这样他就不得不转而专注于他被杜姆操着的感觉：甜腻的荡漾的亲密。杜姆是个好床伴，否则他今晚也不会主动跑来，倚在门口乖乖地合着眼睛低着头，等待杜姆那道熟悉的失明魔咒，鉴于第一次的时候，碍于杜姆那从不示人的尊容，他被迫承受了一夜任凭他如何大睁着眼睛也赶不走的黑暗，以至于他在做的时候哭了。

托尼不会再犯同样的错误。托尼很专业。就像现在杜姆让他很舒服了，他便摔碎一个装着声音的瓶子，放任那些浪叫取悦他的国王。乖顺的不会哭泣的受虐的敏感的宝贝。他想要扮演好这个角色，扮演杜姆的容器；那么杜姆就不会触碰到真的他。

他的分心被杜姆察觉了，于是他被毫无预警地翻过来，他体内的性器转了半个圈拉扯得他一阵惊叫，“嘘，”杜姆说，“别激怒我。”他立刻噤声，可这也没能阻止杜姆掰开他的腿根将他拖向自己，比之前更深入地埋进他的后穴；他的角度不对，托尼感觉自己受伤了。他被杜姆分开的部位在抽搐着试图复位，试图回归到他还完整的时刻，但他只能选择敞开；他本就该为杜姆永远敞开，没有别的可能性。杜姆需要他的柔软，那么他会很乖的。他会很好的。为此他借用了一件他所惧之物，想象去模拟他身体里的叛逆该如何流失。也许他该献祭自己的弱点好让余下的部分无懈可击。如果连这个他也失败了，他不知道他还能胜任哪个同样有用的角色。

杜姆的右手就抵在他的肩膀上，用力将他在床褥上压出凹陷。这大概预示这个位置今后永远属于他了。出于绝望和性爱中的晕眩他犹疑着摸索上那只手腕又被反手擒住，“你到底想要什么？”他的国王果然这么问了，就好像托尼会告诉他实话似的，“是这个吗？”

杜姆甚至没有慢下来。托尼的前液滴了自己一肚子，随着剧烈的晃动逃离他的皮肤像逃离地狱。托尼沉没在焦糖一样粘稠的黑暗里大口喘着气，庆幸自己并没有任何一句实话可以作为答案。

“是这个吗？”杜姆重复。他的声音变小了，因为他已经找到答案，不再需要质问这个破碎的满口谎言的托尼，“托尼，你就像一本打开的魔法书，”杜姆一把甩开他的手，精准地在他身体上找到了那一件托尼所惧之物，用他那能轻易捏碎生命的手指在托尼的气管附近收紧，“像被猎中的小鹿。”他不费多少力气就以插入着托尼的姿势把他从床上抓了起来，用空闲的那只手及时拢住托尼的后颈，双手相接形成一个密不透风的环，“这就是你想要的，托尼。”

不是的。“拜托了，”托尼说。请不要伤害我。“求你给我吧，陛下。”

他难得地被吻了一下。托尼从骤然升高的呼吸热度如此判断。“别担心，”他的国王在他唇边呢喃。“我会让你痛的。”

他把双手攥得如此之紧以至于托尼像一株蒲公英开始飘散，像内脏融化了顺着食道涌上咽喉，血腥味重到甘甜。他再也不是一只野兽了。他再也不会干渴，饥饿，孤独。他再也不会听见声音，又或者他听见了一切却麻木不仁。他再也不会忽视来自下体的饥渴，挤压在他的性器中他的体液或是想要不停哭泣的欲望，或是性欲，或是想要立刻死去的天真期盼。又或者他想活，想要一点点聊胜于无的拥抱亲吻，余下的时间他想要用金钱用时间用命去购买自己的救赎。例如成为一个罪人的容器。呼吸不到他的国王的味道令他浑身颤抖着缩成一团，好在那些手指像是再也不会离开了，大约他只能一边哭着高潮一边与那种疼痛和解，因为这会是他能短暂地完全属于他的国王的唯一方式。在他的股掌之间。


End file.
